


white noise

by youaremysky



Series: Just Longguo & Shihyun things [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, I'm sad so I wrote this, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremysky/pseuds/youaremysky
Summary: shihyun just wasn't feeling okay tonight, and he wanted someone to hear him





	white noise

**Author's Note:**

> based off and inspired from the song, "white noise" by exo, aka the song I cry to often
> 
> this isn't beta read or edited  
> I typed this on my phone just now so bear with me. Also I'm not that great at writing either rip
> 
> enjoy

Chilly things make Shihyun feel bitter every now and then. A glass of cold water or how Seoul gets so frosty and crisp in the winter left a faint expression on him. He felt how cold the apartment felt under the soft pads of his feet as he walked. His patting made everything around him sound more emptier than just him in it. 

And it sucked hard.

As he made his way to the kitchen, his shoulders slunched forward while his legs dragged themselves across the floor. They ached from time to time from practicing now, but Shihyun paid no mind to it. He hasn't really paid mind to anything much lately, but he didn't want to think about that.

Maybe, things didn't have to feel like this. 

After retrieving a small glass of water, he found himself laying in his bed again. The clock on the wall shined dimly through the blinds. He knew he had to get up early as he stared at the clock hands nearing 2:30 and it made him frown.

It wasn't something Shihyun wanted to talk about. He already told his manager that he had some issues sleeping and his fans know it (sort of). Time and time again he thought about seeking help but he wasn't sure about it. If all that kept him up was him thinking, then was it really that serious? It just seemed like a simple thing to fix, isn't it?

Shihyun laid there on top of his sheets with his pajamas clinging to the cold air and his eyes now closed. He began to think again.

What would have been if he could be with Longguo right now at the after party? Would Longguo still have his arms around their Japanese friend like that? Still smiling like that? Shihyun had nothing against Kenta at all, and that was somehow the problem. Instead he just left the event uttering a small "goodbye" to a somewhat sober Donghan and never looked back.

Shihyun shook his head to himself and rolled over to his left side. His eyes fluttered open towards the faded lights outside his window. The hues of neon pink and green, the loud vehicles, the people walking around like they have somewhere to be; it fascinated him. Even in the darkness of his room, the city still revealed themselves effortlessly, almost shamelessly. It was something he longed for almost every day now.

He wanted to be noticed like that.

The loneliness began to creep again, and it pounded harder in his chest this time. The insecurity in all its form filled up the tears in his eyes.

But no one would hear it.

 

In about an hour from now, Shihyun would have already fallen asleep. His bed would dip from the weight of another body on it. A warm cargo jacket with the smell of something like old champagne would cover his cold body. His body curled up under it like a child as thin fingers would run through his hair.

"I heard you, Shihyun."

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello  
> I know this isn't much but I just felt really sad suddenly and I wanted to type it out
> 
> if you like it then I'm happy you did  
> thank you for reading  
> have a good day


End file.
